


Kinktober Day 2: Pantyhose

by V01DBeast (Ellteo)



Series: Kinktober 2017 - Matteo & Ellis [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ellis regrets a lot of things especially letting Matteo dress himself for halloween, M/M, Pantyhose, Stockings, i continue to embarrass myself writing these, whatever you call them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellteo/pseuds/V01DBeast





	Kinktober Day 2: Pantyhose

Ellis sat in the front seat of his car, illuminated only by the few street-lights dotted about the parking lot, and the large red ‘MACY’S’ sign that perched over the store. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there, staring at the bag in the passenger seat next to him. The longer he stared, the more the world seemed to fall away in pieces, and he felt almost ill. He finally just closed his eyes and let out a long-suffering groan, dropping his head to the steering wheel. **BWEEEEEEEE--**

His head shot up and he gave an apologetic glance at the few people in the dark parking lot he’d startled, mouthed a sheepish ‘sorry’. He leaned back in his seat, rubbed his hands over his face. It felt like he was wading through a fog, and this had been going on for weeks now. He knew _why_ , it was just a matter of addressing the issue.

His haziness hadn’t gone unnoticed. Matteo kept asking him what was wrong, Julia didn’t _say_ anything, but he got the impression that she was worried. Even Vance, his boss, had made attempts at...something akin to comfort. Sort of. Everyone seemed to have come to an understanding that ‘Ellis isn’t doing so hot these days’.

This hadn’t helped, though. And it wouldn’t help. It was something he had to figure out on his own, and make a decision about, and...well. Here he was. He glanced back at the little plastic bag, his ‘decision’ inside. He felt his stomach drop at the thought, and closed his eyes again.

This was, _unquestionably_ , Matteo’s fault. If he had just picked a better halloween costume--if he wasn’t such an attention hog--maybe Ellis wouldn’t be sitting in his car, late at night, thinking about his thighs.

Ellis groaned out loud and covered his face, exhaling a slow, pained breath. This was hell. Of course it wasn’t just Matteo’s fault. He knew that. But god, seeing him prancing around in a stupid ‘sexy teacher’ costume for an entire day hadn’t done him any favors.

His legs were pretty average, normally. Matteo didn’t really shave, he didn’t do a lot of working out, but his legs were at least a bit toned from riding his bike around when he did errands, and he flaunted that. And the fact that he was in _heels_ the whole day made them look better.  
The pantyhose, though, were by far the biggest problem. They were _the_ problem. At first they were just there, on his legs, and Ellis noticed but he was _fine_. Throughout the day he kept finding himself looking back, staring, spacing off at Matteo’s legs when he wasn’t looking. It was impossible to focus, like that, and he didn’t get WHY.

When they were heading to bed at the end of the day, talking about all the cute costumes they’d seen, Ellis happened to glance over while Matteo was getting undressed. He completely lost all train of thought. His sentence even trailed off, and it wasn’t until matteo turned, in nothing but the pantyhose and his shirt, hair down and messy, that Ellis was able to close his gaping mouth.

Ellis was lucky he had a poker face. Matteo had just asked if he was okay, then continued undressing, and got into his PJ’s like he hadn’t just crushed Ellis’ sense of self with his thighs. Ellis hardly _slept_ that night because of it, couldn’t get the image out of his head.

And here he was. Weeks later and still feeling the whiplash of it. It took an uncomfortable talk with Charlotte before he was able to understand that, no, this wasn’t new, he just hadn’t ever noticed it with Charlotte since she almost _always_ wore them. He’d just assumed it was a her-thing. Not a pantyhose fetish.

But that’s what it was.

He turned away from spacing off at the roof of his car to glance at the bag again. He’d return it. That’s all there was to it. The thought of trying to bring this up with Matteo was so impossible to him that he figured he’d rather ignore it. It’s not as though he _needed_ Matteo to wear pantyhose to have a good time.

He moved to get out of his car, but noticed the time. He’d been sitting there for nearly 45 minutes. He looked up at the stored, dazed at his loss of time, and realize they were _closing_. And it was well past time for dinner at the house.

“Fuck.” He cursed, angry at himself for getting so lost in thought, and promised to return them the next day. If he was lucky, he could slip inside, hide them in the pocket of his jacket, and return them the next day like it wasn’t a big deal.

He was not lucky.

He entered the house hoping Matteo was in the kitchen either making dinner or already eating, but instead he was lounging on the couch watching TV. He got up to greet Ellis, who had frozen, and noticed the bag almost immediately.

“Oooh, what’s that? You were gone so long I thought maybe you got lost.” He grinned and reached for the bag to take a peek, but Ellis snatched it away before he even had a chance to touch the plastic. 

“Uh,” Matteo was taken aback. “Are you trying to...hide something from me?”

Ellis panicked. “No, it’s just. Nothing.”

Matteo didn’t buy it. He grinned, squinted at Ellis. “If it was nothing, you wouldn’t be hiding it…” He leaned closer, tried to snatch at it again and Ellis pulled it away yet again, scowling.

This was not good.

“It’s a...Christmas present. For you. I can’t be ruining the surprise for you when it’s only November, you know?” He forced a half smile and moved past Matteo, towards their room.

“Whaaat! You’re out there buying shit for me and I haven’t even had a chance yet. What the fuck.” Matteo trailed after him, obviously excited. Ellis bit his lip as he entered their room, B-lined for the closet. He took off his jacket, very carefully, sneakily hid the bag in one of his other jacket pockets, and hung the one he was wearing up.

“So can I like, guess, or what?” Matteo grinned, wrapping his arms around Ellis from behind. Ellis stiffened, relaxed. The bag was hidden, he could re-direct this conversation.

“You can _try_ , but just because you’re guessing doesn’t mean I’ll actually tell you what it is.” He smiled at Matteo’s indignant “Aw!” and pulled him back out, towards the kitchen. He hadn’t eaten yet, and food sounded like a really good way to focus on something not-pantyhose related.

\---

Ellis woke up with a start, eyes snapping open with the muffled ‘thud’ accompanied by a soft ‘ouchie’ and shuffling noises. A glance at the clock told him that it was close to midnight, and he’d only been asleep for maybe half an hour. He sat up, which startled the person shuffling about the room enough to knock them back on their ass. Ellis turned on the bedside lamp and was met with…a sight.

Matteo was sprawled backwards on the floor, disheveled and partially covered in _several_ of Ellis’ jackets, staring up at Ellis like a deer caught in the headlights. He gave a tiny, sheepish wave. Ellis was having a harder time registering the rest of the image.

Matteo was wearing the pantyhose. That’s almost _all_ he was wearing. Aside from his underwear, and his sleepshirt, that’s it. Ellis felt his stomach drop, and his face get hot involuntarily. This...was hell. Absolute, real hell.  
“ _What,_ ” is all he could croak before Matteo piped up with an ‘Um!’.

“I, uh. I was curious. So I snooped…” his hand went up to his face as he gave another sheepish, guilty grin. “...Sorry? But this is totally not what I expected at all--why’d you get me Pantyhose? As a joke, or?”

When Ellis didn’t immediately respond, Matteo shifted uncomfortably, offered up something else. “They fit? I didn’t think they would, when I saw them, but you guessed my size perfectly, so that’s pretty cool,”

It hadn’t been a guess. Ellis had taken the package of the pantyhose Matteo had bought previously out of the recycling, and made a mental note. Even at the time it sounded depraved.

“Uhm...Sorry,” Matteo tried again, sitting up. That seemed to break a spell, as every thought in Ellis’ mind suddenly released at once.

“Don’t,” He tried, found that he didn’t have enough spit in his mouth, swallowed hard. “I should have known better,” He tried again, but nothing he was saying had any actual force behind the words. He sounded soft, distant.

Matteo frowned, stood up.

“Okay, now I know that’s not my usual Ellis. What’s wrong? You’d be _pissed_ with me, normally.” He made his way over to sit next to Ellis on the bed, and Ellis stiffened, eyes averting. Hell.

This close he could see the sheen of the fabric stretched over his legs, could, if he reached out, touch and _feel_ the pliant muscles under his hands, the sleekness of the nylon. Ellis swallowed hard and refused to look Matteo in the eye, let alone look at him at all.

“I’m fine.” He grumbled, scowling without meaning to. This was ridiculous. He hated this. His face was warm and he felt pressure on his chest, a nervous fire crackling under his skin. He wished Matteo would just _take a hint_ and back off, but no such luck.

“You don’t look fine. Or sound fine. What’s wrong? You’ve been like this since Halloween...did I do something?” He shuffled closer, reached out and cupped Ellis’ face. His hand was cool and felt nice on his face, but…

Matteo blinked at him, pulled his hand away. Put his wrist to Ellis’ forehead, squinting. “Are you sick? You’re super warm.”

Shit. _”I’m fine.”_ he tried again, grabbed Matteo’s hand away from his face, glanced at him. “I’m okay.”  
Matteo made a face and brought his other hand up, forced Ellis to look him in the eye. Ellis scowled, tried to say something, couldn’t, and averted his gaze again. Matteo made a noise, something evidently clicked, as he dropped his hands away.

“You’re embarrassed.”

“Shut up.”

“ _YOU’RE EMBARRASSED_!” Matteo laughed, bouncing in place. Ellis felt like he could die.

“Shut. Up.” He glared at Matteo, trying to will some strength into his limbs, into his voice.

Matteo continued to grin, leaned over Ellis, exuding flirtatious vibes. “What was it? Did me finding these,” he gestured to his legs and Ellis couldn’t seem to stop his eyes from following.

“Turn you on?”

Ellis groaned, shifted, made a face. “I...need a smoke.” He tried to push Matteo off, but he was having none of it.

“Uh-uhn, that can wait. I asked you something!” He blocked Ellis’ way with his leg, draping it over his lap, and Ellis immediately froze. This wasn’t, in any way, a balanced fight.

“Matteo…” he growled, weakly, hands frozen. He was too afraid to touch, to like what it would feel like, to get carried away…

Matteo cackled and smacked a messy kiss onto Ellis’ cheek, grinning. “No wonder you like to tease. This is fun.” Ellis floundered and Matteo licked his lips and slid his other leg over, so he was almost sitting in Ellis’ lap, both of his legs effectively locking him in place.

Ellis felt dizzy, cheeks too warm, head swimming. This was more than he had anticipated, this was something he had no way of being prepared for. 

“Mm, so, what is it? My legs? You normally aren’t like this when I wear shorts. So if it’s not my legs, it must be these, right?” He snapped the fabric of the pantyhose against his leg, and it might as well have been a whip cracking to Ellis, who jolted.

“C’mon, it’s boring if it’s just me doing everything. Don’t you have anything to say? You’re so quiet, it’s weird.” Matteo smiled, grabbed Ellis’ hands, put them on his hips. “Touch.”

Ellis felt rattled. He sucked in a breath and gave Matteo a very serious face, bit his lower lip. “...If you don’t like this, say it right now, and don’t just tease for nothing. This might be a joke for you, but...”

Matteo blinked at Ellis, then threw his head back and laughed. “Why would I put these on if I didn’t like it?” Ellis gaped and Matteo shot him a look. “Honestly, for someone who used to be a detective, you miss some pretty basic shit. These might not be the be-all-end-all of kinks for me, but I don’t mind at all. Be honest, are you into it?”

He slid Ellis’ hands down his thighs and Ellis felt electricity spark under his hands. He licked his lips and nodded, breathing out slow. If Matteo was giving him the go ahead, and wasn’t just being an ass, then…

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m into it.” Like a marionette with it’s strings cut, the tension dropped out of Ellis. He pressed his thumbs into the tops of Matteo’s thighs, ran them down, between his legs, back up to his hips. Matteo gave a shiver and a nod when Ellis glanced up to make sure it was okay.

“We can do whatever you want, I don’t mind. Just tell me what you want to do.” Matteo pat Ellis’ face and gave him a kiss, moving to actually sit in his lap, but Ellis stopped him.

“You sit on the bed,” He breathed, out, and Matteo happily obliged, sitting down, legs apart. 

“Like this?” He leaned back on his elbows, let his legs rest off the edge of the bed, his thighs falling open.

Ellis sent up a silent prayer to a god he never believed in and nodded, falling to his knees between Matteo’s thighs. “Perfect.”

Matteo hummed appreciatively as Ellis rubbed his hands over his thighs, gave a soft laugh when he made a noise in his throat at Matteo wrapping one leg over his shoulder. He didn’t usually get a chance to be so in control, it was fun.

Ellis felt overwhelmed, wasn’t entirely sure what to do next. The sound of Matteo _chuckling_ brought him back to the moment, though. He gave Matteo’s thigh a quick, firm nip, delighted at the soft groan it was responded with. He did it again, watching Matteo’s face watching him back, biting his lip.

“That’s...fucking hot, do that more.” He muttered, one hand petting Ellis’ hair. Ellis grunted and obliged, leaving a trail of bites up his inner thigh, moved to kissing over his stomach, then back down to leave more bites on the other thigh. Matteo let his head fall back, hand still in Ellis’ hair, biting his lip.  
Ellis groaned when matteo shifted, moving both of his legs up and over his shoulders, effectively trapping his head between his pantyhose-clad thighs.

His hands caressed the outside of Matteo’s thighs, draggings his fingers up and then gently clawing his way back down. Each shiver through his thighs was a shock to Ellis’ system, sent a jolt through his entire body. His stomach was knotted, warmth spreading from the base of his spine all through his pelvis. He was already straining at his underwear, and by the looks of it, Matteo was on his way there, too.

“Uh, sorry, if that’s ruining it for ya’.” Matteo gave an apologetic smile and gestured at his tent, but Ellis shook his head.

“No. It’s hot.” He pressed a kiss to the underside of the bulge and felt Matteo exhale a shuddering breath, the hand in his hair tightening for a moment. He licked up the hardening shaft, over the pantyhose and underwear, and then back down, mouthing at his boyfriends dick. 

“Hooohhhly shit,” Matteo breathing out, legs squeezing in voluntarily, his hands both going to hold Ellis by the hair.

Ellis groaned as well, moved one hand to tug his underwear down. He wrapped his hand around his shaft, pumping languidly, slowly, to the same pace that he was laving over Matteo. Matteo’s hips bucked up for a moment, his thighs straining, and Ellis had to close his eyes and concentrate to keep himself calm. 

“You’re so. Fucking _hot._ ” Ellis breathed into Matteo’s thigh, resting his face against it, eyebrows knit together. His hand moved a little faster, breathing becoming labored. Matteo sat up, smiling, face flushed and hair an absolute mess.

“Thanks, but jesus _christ_ , so are you.” He scooted forward, letting his legs fall away from Ellis’ shoulders and dragged Ellis up and over him, pulling him into a messy kiss. His legs wrapped around Ellis’ waist and he writhed up, pressing their arousals together. Ellis could barely keep himself upright by leaning over Matteo, hands pressed into the bed, and let out a groan.

_”Fuck,_ ” he gasped out, pulling away to rest his head against Matteo’s shoulder. Matteo gave a soft chuckle, mumbled.

“Yeah, that’s kinda the point,” he reached down and took Ellis’ dick in his hand, rubbed his thumb over the head, grinned when Ellis let out strained noise. 

Ellis responded in kind, finally pulling Matteo free from the pantyhose. Matteo hummed into Ellis’ neck, leaving kisses up to his jaw, leaving open-mouthed bites on his way back down. They pressed their bodies together, hot and breathy, stroking each other off messily.

Ellis finished first, groaning into Matteo’s shoulder, shuddering. Matteo kissed his forehead, pulled him into a deeper kiss and Ellis pushed him back all the way onto the bed, breathing hard, hand still pumping. He sucked on Matteo’s neck, down to his collar, his free hand caressing his hips, thighs, ass, until he finally came with a gasp, hips bucking up until he was milked dry. 

They lay in content silence for awhile, breathing hard and basking in afterglow. Ellis sat up and looked around for something to wipe them off with, settling for a towel Matteo had left on the floor earlier in the evening. He went to wet it down, and came back over to wipe Matteo off, who was half-dazed still and lazily kicking his feet off the side of the bed. Once they were both clean, he tossed the towel back over to the laundry basket, and sat on the bed.

“That was fucking hot.” 

“Mm.” Ellis agreed, caught himself staring at Matteo’s legs again and forced his gaze back to Matteo’s face.

“I saw that.” Matteo grinned and cackled as Ellis scowled, face flushed.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Already did, but we can go again in bit if you want, you know I’m game.”

Ellis rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed. “No. It’s the middle of the goddamn night, and you woke me up for this. It’s bed time.”

“Mm, that works too, m’ tired.” Matteo rolled over to his side of the bed, still wearing the pantyhose and his sleep shirt.

Ellis squinted at him, rolled him back over. “There is no way in hell i’m letting you sleep like that. Change out of those.” He gestured at the ‘hose and Matteo grinned. He rolled over, kicking his feet in the air flirtily, and cupped Ellis’ face. He gave him a soft kiss, and whispered.

_“Make me.”_


End file.
